The Taming of the Dragon
by akatonbo23
Summary: AU.Zoro's disciplined lifestyle is faced with spectacular changes: a nosy new friend,an intoxicating online relationship,a strong willed redhead and an eccentric but sweet neighbor.Finding love was more than what he bargained for.Warnings for yaoi/bi.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey all! I'm back! I've started working on this story months ago, but RL stuff took most of my time... Also, I've been lazy as hell in my spare time and hadn't had any interesting ideas.

This is my first AU. Zoro's disciplined lifestyle is faced with spectacular changes after he enters college: a nosy new friend, an intoxicating online relationship, a strong willed redhead and an eccentric but sweet neighbor. Finding love was more than what he bargained for.

Warnings for sexual themes (het/bi/yaoi), general OOCness and not entirely healthy lifestyles (drinking, smoking and stuff). You'll find quite a lot of swearing too. If these things bother you, don't read any further. Thanks!

xXxXx

Zoro fumbled with his keys a few moments before he managed to unlock the door. The damn lights were out again and he was getting seriously pissed. The guys from the electricity company had informed him there were rats residing in their building's basement, and said rats had been stupid enough to attempt to eat their cables not once, but three times in the last week. Zoro didn't believe them; rats, he was sure to have learnt at some point, were far more intelligent creatures than people usually gave them credit for. If one of them had been dumb enough to get intimate with their cables, the others were sure to have learnt that getting fried was no pleasure. This was a conspiracy against his newfound obsession – _Fucking bastards, now my modem won't work!_ – and he'd be sure to yell at those incompetent idiots as soon as he could get his ass to the fucking phone.

Those idiots were, apparently, "working on it", if he were to believe what the extremely polite and equally indifferent operator had said, but he was sure they would take their time just to piss him off. Half an hour later he'd finally relaxed. He'd lighted some candles – after the first blackout caught him completely unprepared, he made large stocks of those – and grabbed a couple of semi-cold beers, then made his way to the bathroom.

The water was hot against his skin, contrasting nicely with the beer he'd been gulping ever since he'd gotten in the tub. Zoro closed his eyes and waited for the alcohol to warm his insides too, while his thoughts were already flying to the event he'd been looking forward to all day. _The one the fucking blackout had ruined!_ , he grudgingly thought, but his indignation was soon gone as vivid images of milky skin stretched over lean muscles and a pair of hot, moist lips, devouring every square centimeter of his body, were quickly invading his mind. A shameless grin, his body entangled with another, dancing with fluid motions, the sound of sinful moans which might have been his own, a mysterious scent of pure desire and the feel of cold sweat trickling down his back, so many impressions were flooding his brain as the seconds flew by. His body was not left behind, as blood was rapidly collecting in his lower regions. The man laid back and allowed his empty beer can to slip, as his hands started roaming his own body with an almost desperate need.

A couple of minutes after the last trembles of his shuddering orgasm had passed, he was slowly starting to feel that sweet drowsiness that would allow him to fall asleep the instant he got into bed, even if it was just 9 p.m. Zoro got out of the tub lazily and, after having wrapped himself in the black bathrobe, stumbled to his bedroom. He felt so exhausted he couldn't even get the energy to dry properly, not to mention getting into some pajamas. He just peeled his bathrobe off quickly and collapsed right there, wet and naked.

xXxXx

Waking up at 4 in the morning would have normally caused one to worry about insomnia, but it wasn't Zoro's case this time. Stretching under the cover, he made a mental note to change his sheets. The blackout problem had been fixed at some point that night, judging by the power led of his TV.

He got up his bed wondering if _he_ had been online the previous evening. It was fascinating how this stranger managed to wake such intense cravings inside him. He'd never met the guy, never seen his face or heard his voice, yet he had him on his mind for almost three weeks. Everyday he'd be looking forward to the moment they'd meet, even if it was just in an Internet chat-room. He'd grown addicted to this anonymous and virtual lover to the point where he'd even fantasize about the other man randomly during the day.

Zoro shook his head clear of any more distracting thoughts and hurriedly put on some underwear, a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. He planned to take advantage of his early wake up and enjoy a good hour of running in the park nearby. He only lingered for an extra five minutes to drink a glass of orange juice and grab a bottle of water from the fridge, then he went on his way.

xXxXx

Earlier that year, Zoro had been invited to study at an elite physical education college after winning a prestigious youth kendo tournament. But to him this was only a small step towards his ultimate goal of becoming champion in professional kendo. Roronoa Zoro couldn't care less about how prestigious this college was, the only reason he'd chosen it was that Mihawk was there. Juracule Mihawk, the current world champion, was also a kendo teacher at this particular college. Of course, the younger man bluntly refused to take any lessons from his declared rival, choosing to focus on intense individual training and taking up the karate course instead of kendo for his freshman year. He'd still attend every class the sword-master taught, just to be able to witness his skills.

In the beginning, Mihawk seemed a little too relaxed around him and that pissed Zoro off, even though he'd never admit it to anyone. Over time, he'd learnt that this was just how the older man felt about everything. Mihawk had been a judge at the tournament Zoro won and had instantly acknowledged the younger man's incredible talent. He'd been glad to find out that Zoro sought him out, but also felt a bit sorry about him missing out the best years of his life training like crazy. Zoro was such a disciplined guy, he didn't even allow himself the luxury of socializing with his fellow students. That was why he started invading Zoro's personal space on a regular basis, insisting that they should become friends.

xXxXx

Though he wasn't actively trying to hide his orientation, Zoro had always been the quiet type, never saying more than was necessary, not even to those closest to him. He never understood why some bisexual and gay people felt like it was a matter of pride to state their orientation whenever they introduced themselves.

It wasn't that he felt ashamed of who he was, he simply felt that his sexuality wasn't a very important aspect of his life. He actually felt quite ambiguous in that respect, since he didn't have any practical experience to refer to. He definitely didn't hate girls, he'd jerked off to magazines and internet porn all of his teenage years and he'd still turn his head after a girl his type ( he was particularly into athletic tomboyish chicks with small boobs ). It was just that, deep inside, he felt a little intimidated by them, not that he'd let anyone find out. With guys he felt more at ease, he could approach them more naturally and find some solid common ground. Their roughness was another reason he'd rather lean towards his own gender – he just couldn't handle delicate things, they broke so easily, just like _her_ back then…

So upon learning Zoro was mostly into guys for the first time, Mihawk had almost fallen off his chair in surprise – it had been forever since he'd told Zoro he was gay and the asshole dared to keep this a secret from him despite knowing that.

After he'd stopped being pissed at Zoro, the older man couldn't help prying even more into his rival's life, much to the other's annoyance. Disappointed in the lack of action the younger man was getting and feeling that his inexperienced (read _virgin_) friend could use some loosening up, he'd ultimately suggested an anonymous gay chat-room. Zoro had seemed more interested in this sort of interaction than he had been the couple of times Mihawk actually tried to fix him a real date. Well, at least things were starting to move a little bit, the older man admitted to himself.

xXxXx

Zoro couldn't say he hadn't been properly warned, but that was just the kind of guy he was. He always took things seriously, no matter how trivial they were. Thank goodness he'd taken his annoying rival's advice and picked a less revealing nickname to log in to the chat-room.

_[__**GreenDragon**__ has joined __**#rainbow-fantasy**__]_, Zoro read in the newly opened window.

[_The place where your naughtiest dreams cum true :P__]_, was the advertised topic.

The young man's face was a lovely shade of crimson, but fortunately he was in the privacy of his own apartment and felt like he could indulge in his curiosity for at least a few more minutes. While he hadn't been paying attention, as he'd been too busy blushing to the tips of his ears, his screen had been invaded by at least ten new windows.

_What the fuck? Private messages, already? _He randomly picked a window and read the nickname of his pursuer. _Cockentstein? Just what is wrong with this guy?_ Zoro was just about to report the guy for his obscene nickname, when he noticed the user list. _Analicious, sweetss4u, hornyboy69, monstercock …What the hell is wrong with this place?_

He was going to kill Mihawk the next day. Just as he was about to close the damned chat-room he remembered the older man's advice. _Don't get too intimidated by trolls. They're everywhere anyway, so just ignore them if they try to talk to you._ So these were the trolls he was talking about…

_[__**Cockenstein:**__ Need__ a fat cock to put out the flames in your throat, GreenDragon?]_ Zoro was fuming. This Cockenstein fellow sure felt daring under his silly little disguise, if only he'd known who exactly he was dealing with… Wait, why was taking this guy seriously again? _Okay, ignore, ignore, ignore…hmm, this GoldenEye dude seems alright, ignore, ignore. _Wait, why did that nickname sound familiar?_ If you see GoldenEye on the list, remember that's me_, Mihawk had told him. _Oh…_ Zoro went back to read his message.

_[**GoldenEye:** Zoro, is that you?]_

_[**GreenDragon:** How the fuck did you know it was me?]_

_[__**GoldenEye:**__ Oh, come on Mr. Lawn Head, __Green__Dragon__? And the dragon… it's so you to pick up a name like that! It suits you well, though. ;)]_

Zoro was pleased with this last comment, so he let the Lawn Head part slip for now. He went on to check his other messages when a new window popped open.

_[__**MrPrince:**__ How interesting, I have found myself a dragon to slay!]_

Zoro didn't know why, but he felt drawn to this one instantly. It was his first evening chatting with the stranger that would soon become the main character of his erotic fantasies.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – First encounter

Zoro's online experience was, to put it mildly, limited. To be fair, his elderly neighbor down the hall probably knew more about online dating than he knew about email. He hadn't even tried forums or social networking before and he was completely unfamiliar with the slang, but he could tell charming from obnoxious. Before he had a chance to properly inspect the place, he'd been assaulted by a horde of horny losers out to get fresh meat (and by 'meat' they probably meant... something Zoro really didn't want to ponder upon). The young man had gotten more than his fair share of lewd proposals for the night and was about to leave the damned pervert nest for good (he took a moment to picture a very painful death for a certain old degenerate who lured him into this den of debauchery), when an unexpected message caught his interest. Despite his ridiculous nickname, this prince guy seemed quite promising.

_'How interesting, I have found myself a dragon to slay!_

Zoro decided he could spare a few extra minutes to figure out if the guy had more than just his smartass introduction to offer. He pondered a few moments considering his approach, but eventually decided to just go with the flow and see where it gets him. It wasn't like he would ever meet the guy again.

_[__**GreenDragon: **__LOL, that's a funny coincidence. :D However, I assure you I'm not such an easy target, Mr. Hero in Shining Armor.]_, Zoro chuckled.

Fortunately, Mihawk was considerate enough to mail him a crash course in internet acronyms and emoticons the other day (the older man actually called it an "idiot's guide", but who cared about the details?). Overcoming his initial annoyance, Zoro had the sense to scan it once before venturing into the "fabulous world of gay internet" (again, Mihawk's choice of words).

_[__**MrPrince: **__And why do you so easily assume I'm wearing one? :P]_, the answer almost instantly popped. _Why that shameless bastard..._ Zoro grinned, considering the implications.

_[__**GreenDragon: **__You should be careful around mythical beasts, Your Highness. You wouldn't want to end up getting burned. :D]_, the young man cheekily advised.

He was handling those smiley thingies like a real pro now, wasn't he? Mihawk would be proud...

_[__**MrPrince: **__I don't require an armor to take you on, beast. My blade is more than enough for an overgrown lizard such as yourself.]_, the reply came.

Zoro couldn't resist such an obvious challenge – he would win this... whatever it was.

_[**GreenDragon: **So, you think you've got what it takes to cut my head off, Mr. Prince?]_

_[__**MrPrince:**__ Oh, so you've only got one? Poor, unendowed dragon... :P]_, came the annoying reply.

Zoro glared at the screen, incapable to convey his exasperation into words.

_[__**GreenDragon: **__One head is enough for the likes of you.]_, he typed in a rush, and regretted it the very second he hit the return key.

_Wait, __shit, what if...? The perv probably __hinted at __the other __'h__ead__'__... _Zoro's face flushed in embarrassment. _Real smart answer, Zoro__, you've practically just boasted __yourself__ a eunuch._ Why couldn't he equip his stupid dragon properly? – wait, why did he get sucked into this troublesome conversation in the first place? _Too late __to back down now, I refuse to act like a coward. If I'm about to have my ass handed to me, then it's my own damn fault__. _Mid-facepalm, Prince's window flashed mockingly.

_[**MrPrince:** That green little head of yours doesn't sound very appealing – and I'm not really interested in decapitations. I was thinking more along the lines of impaling you... with my big royal sword. :P]_

Zoro's face was so red, he almost expected steam to come out of his nostrils – quite fitting, considering his reptilian alias. While nothing explicit had been said, the man was pretty sure this was far from an innocent role-playing confrontation. MrPrince was one confident bastard who knew exactly how to taunt him, and Zoro found it increasingly difficult to pretend he didn't enjoy the ride.

He could almost picture his mysterious companion, smirking provocatively, dominating and stimulating him with every new line. Zoro wondered if the other guy felt as thrilled and aroused as he did. _Yeah right, he's probably laughing his ass off at my expense__... _Was it even normal to get this worked up after exchanging a few insinuations with a stranger over the internet? _Mihawk was probably right.. Not that I'd tell him, but I guess I really do need to get laid. I'm acting like a hormonal teen all of a sudden. _

"Quit thinking it to death and just give it a chance," Mihawk had advised when he voiced his reluctance about the whole thing. The older guy was on to something, perhaps it wasn't such a bad idea to let himself go and have some fun. Now if he could just come up with some smart reply to get him back in the game...

_[__**GreenDragon: **__You wouldn't stand a chance. I would devour you and your puny little sword in an instant.]_, Zoro finally typed. He was losing confidence in his ability to come up with witty double entendres. If he kept serving such clumsy replies, Prince might as well think him a worthless, inexperienced noob – _Which you are, Zoro boy!,_ a little voice buzzed in the back of his mind, but that wasn't the point, damn it!

_[__**MrPrince:**__ I believe __my tongue __would be talented enough to __distract you__, as I thrust my blade through the soft flesh of your backside. Repeatedly. :P]_, the screen displayed, mocking his earlier burst silently.

_[**GreenDragon: **All your bravado would vanish in front of my mighty blazes. You will be begging for mercy when my expertly wielded flames lick every inch of your fragile human body.]_

Zoro felt incredibly lame after writing that. _What the fuck has gotten into me?_, he mentally slapped himself. Noticing his incredulous state of arousal, Zoro decided he wasn't really the only one to blame for his previous slip. After all, it wasn't him who introduced _tongues _and _thrusting_ into the conversation.

_[**MrPrince:** Wow, that sounds hot.]_

_Really? Hot – because they're flames... he's mocking me again... _Zoro briefly wondered if his unimaginative burst finally killed Prince's mood.

_[**GreenDragon:** You mean that literally...]_, he was at a loss for words without the other man's lead.

_[**MrPrince:** Oh, not just literally.:P But what happened? You seem to be having a _hard _time there.]_

_Interesting choice of words, _Zoro squirmed in his chair, trying to ignore his tented pants.

_[__**GreenDragon:**__That's one way of putting it.]_

_[**MrPrince:** Are we getting to uncharted territory here? If it makes you uncomfortable, fell free to stop me at any time.]_

_[**GreenDragon:** I really don't mind exploring, but I don't seem to rise to the occasion.]_, he decided to play the honesty card.

_[**MrPrince:** Shit, I must be getting rusty.] _

_Great, Zoro, you've been looking for double entendres all night, and now that you find one, you misuse it!_

_[**GreenDragon: **No, I didn't mean that kind of _rising _– you were great with that... It's me who was lame.]_, he admitted defeat.

_[__**MrPrince:**__ Oh, not at all, things were getting quite _heated _on my side as well_. _:P__]_

_[**GreenDragon: **Well, sorry I ruined the mood.]_

_[__**MrPrince: **__It's only ruined if you want it to be. My mood is just fine.__ ;) __But we should probably drop the role-playing act.__]_

_[__**GreenDragon: **__So does that mean Prince Charming admitted his defeat in front of the mighty dragon?__], _he taunted, all the while thankful for Prince's consideration.

_[**MrPrince:** Don't get me wrong, that was nowhere near me admitting defeat. Actually, that was me sparing your life and I believe you should be thankful for it. :P]_

_[__**GreenDragon: **__I__ appreciate i__t__. So what next?]_

_[__**MrPrince: **__How about a date? __Wouldn't you rather be wined and dined __before inviting me up for coffee__? :__P__]_

_[__**GreenDragon: **__I don't care much for fancy dinners, but I wouldn't mind the wine. __No promises on the coffee, though. :D__]_

_[**MrPrince: **So, you're new around here, right? Don't remember seeing you before.]_

_[__**GreenDragon: **__Actually, i__t's the first time I'm trying a chatroom... Just testing the waters __so far__,__ I'm not sure this is really my thing.]_

_[__**MrPrince:**__ And you're straight out into the __h__eavy stuff, huh? First chatroom and you managed to pick up a hardcore one. ROFL =))] _

Zoro had to look ROFL up (in Mihawk's idiot guide, of course) and silently cursed as he located it. He really couldn't remember all that internet slang...Why couldn't people just use proper words?

_[__**GreenDragon:**__ I guess I'm just lucky...]_, his pained reply came. _Mihawk, you son of a bitch, __you really did send me to a pervert nest__!_

_[__**MrPrince:**__ I assume you were properly greeted by our lovely trolls upon joining. :))]_

Zoro was happy the guy had no love for those idiots.

_[__**GreenDragon:**__ Your assumption is quite correct. I was in the middle of deciding to get the hell out of here when you contacted me.]_, he confessed.

_[__**MrPrince:**__ I'm glad I convinced you to stay... I believe you're doing great, so far. :P]_, the man on the other end wrote.

_What the hell is that supposed to mean, anyway? _Zoro wondered. _Is that sort of conversation the norm around this place? _

_[**GreenDragon:** I don't really know what I'm doing. I just went with the flow back there. I must admit it was getting a little heated.]_

_[**MrPrince:** Hmm... I guess that's the whole purpose of this chatroom. Although most of the people here have no style.]_

_[__**GreenDragon:**__ So you're used to doing this sort of thing?]_, Zoro wasn't really surprised to learn.

_[**MrPrince:** You're saying it like it's something bad... Why are you here, then?]_

_[__**GreenDragon:**__ I don't know... A friend told me I should __take a look__. I had no idea what to expect. Why do you come here?]_, the young man wanted to know.

_[**MrPrince: **I like talking to strangers, I find it quite relaxing. I steer clear of freaks, of course... But I do enjoy some playful conversation after a stressful day. Not really getting the chance to do it in real life at the moment.]_

_So he's just feeling lonely... _Zoro sighed. _But to act like that 'outside'..._

_[**GreenDragon:** I don't think I'd be able to pull something like that off in real life. I could barely handle it here.]_

_[__**MrPrince:**__ Should I infer that the mighty GreenDragon is actually an inexperienced young boy who can't even handle something as simple as flirting?]_, Zoro felt his cheeks getting heated once again.

_[__**GreenDragon:**__You make it sound so pathetic... So what if I were?__]_, he cursed his honesty a second after pressing the return key. _Well, what good in playing macho when I suck at it?_, the young man resigned himself.

_[__**MrPrince:**__ I'd __find it __really cute and heartwarming. __And also really hope you're not underage. ;)__]_

_Cute and heartwarming? _Zoro figured his face would be better off staying permanently red, 'cause he was getting tired from all the blushing.

_[__**GreenDragon: **__Trust me, 'c__ute' and I can't even __share__ the same sentence. __And I'm not a kid, __I just...don't know how to approach people that easily.], _the swordsman felt a face-palm would be appropriate considering the circumstances.

_[**MrPrince:** I think many people would be interested if you made an effort to get closer to them. You seem fun to hang out with. Maybe just a little shy?]_

_[__**GreenDragon: **__I'm just used to doing stuff on my own. __Training takes up most of my __day__, and it doesn't leave much __time for anything __other than sleep.__ So it's not really because I'm shy...]_, Zoro lied.

_[**MrPrince:** Training, huh? I assume it's an individual sport, since you don't really give the impression of a team player... I doubt it's anything trendy, most likely something you've been doing since you were a kid. Perhaps swimming, athletics or some martial art? Am I anywhere near?] _

Zoro couldn't believe how close the man could get with so little information._Any chance__ he actually know__s__ me in real life and is just messing __around__? _He pushed the uncomfortable thought away, he didn't need to deal with paranoia right now.

_[__**GreenDragon: **__Can't believe you narrowed it down so much.__ I practice kendo –__ i__t's a Japanese style of fencing.],_ he admitted.

_[**MrPrince:** I guess I just read between the lines. So martial arts? I'm sort of a martial arts enthusiast myself. Tell me more about it!]_

_Wow, that's the first time someone actually wants to know more about what I do._ The man's genuine interest exhilarated Zoro, and from that point on the conversation just flowed naturally, with Prince's more outgoing personality balancing the swordsman's taciturn one. His companion encouraged him to talk about his passion for kendo and even pressed him for details – unlike most people he knew, who just dismissed him as a 'swords freak'. He learned, in turn, that MrPrince practiced martial arts himself (taekwondo and a French style of kick-boxing called savate), although his greatest passion was cooking. They were the same age, had similar backgrounds, and while their ambitions were very different (Prince was striving to become a world-class chef), they were just as dedicated to their respective goals. Zoro could hardly believe his luck – they had so many things in common, connected so easily, and were already chatting like old friends. It was almost too good to be true. Not only had they met on his very first try at online socializing, but it actually happened in Mihawk's perv-infested chatroom. There was the small inconvenience of never getting to meet the man in person, though Zoro was certain he wouldn't be able to communicate so openly face to face, so perhaps it was for the best.

xXxXx

The hours flew so quickly, Zoro hadn't even noticed it was already three in the morning by the time Prince finally announced it was time to retire.

_[**MrPrince:** I really hope this wasn't just a one time thing. I'd love to pick up where we left next time. :)]_

Zoro sighed, considering the offer – he'd like that, sure, but wouldn't it interfere with his training? He'd have to push himself twice as hard the next day to make up for the lost time. In spite of it, he hadn't felt any remorse for skipping training that evening, and that was a completely new feeling. He never allowed anything to hamper his progress before – but could an innocent chat every once in a while be considered hampering?

_[**GreenDragon:** Sure, why not? But...perhaps we should try and make it shorter in the future? I don't think I can spend so much time online on a regular basis.]_

_[**MrPrince:** Don't worry, this was an exception for me too. An hour a day is usually my limit.]_

_[**GreenDragon:** See you tomorrow, then?]_

_[**MrPrince:** Same time, same place. ;)]_

xXxXx

The young man stretched and headed for a quick shower before going to bed. Overall, he was left with a great, though slightly overwhelming impression of the whole experience. On a whim, he picked up his discarded phone before lying down and was surprised to see no less than six unread text messages flashing impatiently on the screen. _What the fuck? And from three hours ago? Heh, I guess I was too caught up to notice... _

It was Mihawk.

10:18 p.m. "Hey, dragon-boy, still there?"

10:43 p.m. "I can see you online, found anyone interesting?"

10:44 p.m. "So you're ignoring me now?"

11:26 p.m. "You forgot to log out, right?"

11:51 p.m. "I'm heading to bed."

11:55 p.m. "Just say something, damn it! Now I'm too curious to go to sleep."

Zoro smiled as he placed the phone back on his nightstand. He'll tell him tomorrow. Maybe.

TBC

A/N - I dug this up from an old folder of nearly discarded fanfiction. It kind of sucks, but I figured since it was already written, what the hell? There's a sketch for a third chapter collecting dust in there as well, not sure if I'll ever get to use it. I was quite fond of this AU idea, but I guess I'm not inspired enough to pursue it... *sigh*


End file.
